Onegaishimasu
by Princess Athelia
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha were kids they where the best of friends, they were almost inseparable. But then Inuyasha moved to the states. How does Kagome take it when 10 years later he moves back to Japan? R&R!


Hey all this is just ganna be a side project thing I am doing, it won't be updated that often cuz I'm working on updating 'to go the distance' it will get updated, just not as often as 'to go the distance' but this idea was so cute, I just had to do it. Well guys read on and review, and I'm sorry for the length….

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine… as much as I tell myself he is…he's not.

"Inu-chan! Wait!" called a little girl running up a hill. Her raven hair flew behind her as she darted away. The boy ahead of her ran as well, laughing as his wild long silver hair blew behind him. He glimpsed behind him and saw her there, fuming. 

He let out another laugh and continued to run. She wouldn't ever catch up with him! No way. But the girls shining sapphires for eyes proved him wrong. The 5-year-old little girl noticed that they were on top of the hill, and the boy was running down the hill. So what did she do?

She jumped! And landed right on top of the boy. The boy let out a sound… a sequel! And they rolled down the hill. A long roll. Kagome was laughing now. Inuyasha clung to her for dear life, but Kagome had her arms around him loosely. By the time they had reached the bottom, Inuyasha was laughing, and Kagome was clinging. 

He landed on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She giggled and struggled to get free. If she were older, she would notice just how 'naughty' the position was. He had both his legs over hers and his hands held her arms to the ground, they were about a cm away and laughing like crazy. 

"Get off me Inu-chan!" Kagome cried out happily. Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head.

"No way! You have to say the magic words first!" He said like an evil villain about to blow something up if he didn't get his ransom. Kagome shook her head.

"Never!"

"Say it!" He demanded joyously, as soon as she said the single word, he was expecting it. Kagome shook her head. 

"You can't make me!" She argued, turning her head to the ground. Inuyasha laughed some more.

"Want a bet!" He said. Kagome yelped as his little fingers clenched on her arm.

"Ok, ok! INUYASHAYOUARETHESTRONGESTCOOLESTFUNNESTANDBESTLOOKING7YEAROLDONTHEPLANET!" She breathed; Inuyasha let out a triumphant laugh and hopped up. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, " NOT!!" She giggled and ran back up the hill. Yes it would be a long game of chase, just like everyday!

Unfortunately, their parents were getting worried, because the streetlights were going to come on any moment. A furious looking woman came stomping from one side of the street, and a mad male from the other. 

"Kagome!" The male called

"Inuyasha!" The female called. Both of the children's head shot up, stopping their game of tag. The woman grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand, and the man picked Kagome up. "Goodbye Kimiko." The man said to the woman. 

"Goodbye Nori." The woman said dragging Inuyasha away. Kagome blinked and watched over her fathers shoulder as the boy, her best friend, was dragged away. What was going on? Why was Ms. Kimiko taking him away? Did he do something wrong? 

"Papa, what's going on?" She asked the man holding her. He fixed her, but kept on walking. He didn't even answer. Kagome looked over at the white haired boy. He was looking at her. 

They kept on getting farther and farther. "Papa, I didn't say good night." She complained. She always said good night to Inuyasha! It was tradition! She watched him go and wanted to cry. She really wanted to cry, and she didn't know why!

The next day a large truck arrived in front of Inuyasha's house. Kagome blinked and walked to the door, reaching for the bell, but she didn't make it. The door opened and she starred into the face of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. He had a frown on his face.

"Hello little one." He said softly. Kagome blinked. He always called her a brat. What changed him so fast? She tilted her head at him and he frowned. 

"Is Inu-chan here?" She asked innocently. Sesshoumaru nodded and opened the door for her to come in. She gasped when she got in the house. Boxes lined the walls and there was a small path made. Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha throwing a tantrum. 

"I don't want to leave!" He yelled stomping his foot. His mother scowled at him.

"We have to!" She yelled at him. Kagome backed away, whimpering slightly. The older boy had left her side at one point and she didn't know were he went. She backed up out of the house, listening to the yells emitting from the living room.

She felt a hand yank her shoulder and she was dragged back towards her house,

She looked up to see the owner of her hand. It was non other than her father. She blinked and looked back at the house." Papa, were is Inu-chan going?" she asked, watching the house.

"They are leaving and you will never see them again." He said honestly, but didn't stop walking. Kagome gasped, and stomped her feet, making her and her father stop. He looked down at her curiously.

"He will not leave…" She said firmly. He father eyed her wearily, knowing what was coming. He shook his head, and pulled her a little to the house, but she wouldn't budge. She stood her ground. " Papa…" She said her voice mixed with distress and anger, " What is going on? Why is Inu-chan leaving? Were is he going?" The man looked at her and shook her head. 

"Not now honey." He said almost too softly. Kagome blinked, but scrunched up her face in anger again. She spun on her heal, mimicking an older girl she once saw in the street yelling about something being over a guy. 

"If you won't tell me… then I'm going to find out by myself!" She marched across the street angrily. She marched in the house, marched up the stairs, and marched right to Inuyasha's room. She knocked on the door 3 times.

"I am not going!" Came a voice from in the room. Kagome peeked in the room and saw a very upset little boy. "Oh… Kagome-chan…" He said and stood up.

"Inu-chan what's goin on?" She asked moving in the room.

She had her hair up in two little buns, on top of her head. The pink overalls she was wearing got caught on the door handle as she scooted in, but she freed herself easily. She had on a pair of white sneakers and a white tank top underneath her overalls. Tilting her head slightly, she starred at the back-wards-hat-wearing boy. 

"Were leaving…" He said quietly. Kagome tilted her head.

"So… when you get back we'll have a nice long tea party and catch up like my mum used to do." She said with a bright smile. Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly.

"No! I don't play tea party!" He said folding his arms snobbishly. Kagome giggled lightly. " But my mom said we aren't going to come back." He said looking at his shoes. 

Kagome once again tilted her head. She moved closer to him and asked, " What do you mean Inu-chan?" She tucked her hands behind her back and took another step to him. Inuyasha kept looking at his red sneakers. 

"My mom said we are going to… L.A. Cal-er-forn-a… I think. Or was it caterpona? I dono, I can't remember…." He said scratching the side of his head.

"Where is caterpillar?" Kagome asked, leaning forward a bit with interest. Inuyasha shrugged. He looked at her with sad eyes though. " My mom said that I never get to see you again…" He said. He looked down at his shoes once again. 

"My papa said the same thing." She finally took a seat next to him on the bed with a small sigh. They peaked at each other from the corner of their eyes. "But…" Kagome began.

Inuyasha gave her his full attention. "But?" 

"Inu-chan… when have we ever listened to our parents?" Kagome asked with a cheerful grin. Inuyasha laughed with her for a second but stopped and thought a second.

"Kag-chan… my mom was really serious." He said after calming down. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She stood up, as if she was going to walk away but she stopped, and she turned to him. She stood in front of him for a few seconds before leaning down and just giving him a long, warm hug. 

Inuyasha hugged her back, his arms under hers. "Hey Inu-chan. No matter what my papa says, you're always going to be my best friend!" she announced scooting back urgently. "And no matter what those adults think… They can't split us up." She stuck up her finger. " You'll always be my best friend?" She said gazing at him and biting her lip. Inuyasha starred at her finger a second. He looked at her. 

"Yes… I'll always be your best friend Kagome-chan." He said interlocking his pinky with hers. 

"Forever?"

"Forever." 

"Promise?"

"I promise…" They smiled at each other and held hands walking out of the house. They walked to the middle of the street. 

"Keep holding my hand Inu…" She said smiling at him, but not looking in his direction.  He nodded. She took off a small little pearl teardrop from around her neck and put it over his head. " A… what was it called? Forget me not." She said, feeling much older then she really was. 

They spent the rest of the day playing around, until Inuyasha had to leave. And the whole time they held hands. 

"Dad!" A female voice shouted at the top of her lungs. It seemed to make the house shake. That loud noise from one 15-year-old girl? How would the world survive? 

"Kagome!" A male deeper voice shouted back in mock. Kagome rolled her eyes; the contents of her dresser littered her bedroom floor. She stomped over to the door and stuck her head out.

"Where's my new black shirt?" She shouted, standing there in her black bra. She had a small black skirt with thin, dark nylons. Her shoes where black and they buckled up all cute like. 

"With all your other ones!" Her father shouted back. She rolled her eyes and let out a very audible moan. She didn't have _that _many black shirts! She folded her arms with a huff and walked around, looking for her lovely little black shirt.

Creeeeeeeeek… 

She glanced at her door and saw he little brother opening the door. "What do you want Souta?" She asked sitting on her bed and skimming the room.  The little 10-year-old boy walked over to her and plopped next to her. 

"Are you looking for this?" He asked smiling brightly and handing her a black shirt, it was a little ruffly and innocent looking…or it would be if it were white. She smiled and hugged her little brother forgetting the fact that she only had on her bra.

"Thanks Souta-chan!" She said ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes and ran out of the room before she launched a full out attack. His sister could be dangerous. She bounced over to her dresser and applied her make-up.

It wasn't alot; she mostly just did her eyes. She had black eyeliner, and mascara. She coated the eyeliner thickly, giving herself just enough of an intimidating look. And of course she had her glossy lip-gloss. She smiled and grabbed her backpack, bouncing out the door. 

She bounced down the stairs and grabbed some toast off her brother's plate. She rubbed his hair affectionately.

"Hey! That's mine!" He growled at her after she took a bite out of it.

"Oh…sorry Souta-chan…" She said munching it. She gave her dad a peck on the cheek and ran out the door. " Bye papa!" She called behind her. He shook his head with a smile and started reading his newspaper…

It was a normal morning indeed. 

If only the day would stay like that. 

On the other side of the world…

"We're what!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shouted in unison. They're mother sat there laughing lightly, she crossed her legs and sipped her coffee. Inuyasha leaned over the table.

"Mother! What is your _problem?_" He shouted, she wasn't fazed. And for once Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had the same idea on something. Inuyasha sat on a stool on the other side of the counter. " Are you on something!" Inuyasha added.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow at his half sibling. He shook his head; maybe _he_ could talk something into her. 

"Inuyasha! Whom have you been hanging out with?" His mother said putting a hand on her chest. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to step in.

"Mother… can't we work something out? L.A. is our home." He said giving her his calm cooling eyes. She shook her head. Sesshoumaru rolled his own eyes too… mothers…. can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, but no, we can't. We are moving to Japan and that's final. Look I have to, for my job. I might have to sell your car Inuyasha if I loose this job." Inuyasha froze.

Hometown or his car. He thought it over… he loved his car. His beautiful convertible. He missed Kagome and his old home, but that had been 10 years ago, he had time to get used to it!

"Sorry boy's my minds made up and we are moving." She said sternly, she stood up, grabbed her briefcase and walked out the door. Inuyasha banged his head on the counter repeatedly.

 Hey. I'm trixie-trix the editor and I just wanted to say hi!

Well don't forget to review! Bye!

That's my editor! She's so nice! ^_^ She helped me with the name! 

Onegaishimasu- it means promise…we believe. If anyone disagrees tell me so I can fix it! ^_^

Well hope ya'll enjoyed it, review and tell me what you think…

And sorry its so short, it's a prolog, my chapters are usually MUCH longer


End file.
